Earth Cat
by Pie Pirate
Summary: filled with tragic sorrow and romance, a young shecat's journey to discover what became of her clan, to avenge a brutaldisater, and find out why StarClan sends her these strange visions...


**Earth Cat**

Takes place during first book—_Into the Wild, _since that is the only one I have read of yet, after the WindClan have been driven out by the dreaded ShadowClan. My story most certainly does not follow the exact storyline of the book but I will try to keep it as together as I can as the story unfolds…

**Disclaimer: **_most of the characters in this story are not my own but that of the two wonderful ladies that make up Erin Hunter_

_**Chapter 1**_

Firepaw raced away from hustle and bustle of the ThunderClan camp, glad to be relieved of his duties for a day and have a few peaceful moments to himself. Long lean hind legs propelling him over the piles of scattered debris as he speedily continued onward. He had grown in strength and also in wisdom since his first days as a kittypet apprentice.

He decided that a nice spot for some well-deserved rest and relaxation would be near the sunning rocks and with a slight swerve to his left he made his way.

The glaring sunlight made his pupils contract suddenly as he left the forest edge. Gazing happily around him he looked for a suitable spot to relax in when he froze. There lying on the bank before him was the limp figure of what seemed to be a she-cat. "An intruder!" he gasped. Cautiously approaching the body he realized that miraculously she was still alive! He gave the outsider a small nudge with his muzzle. When she did not respond he hastily made his way back to camp. "So much for that alone time!"

Shortly he returned with Bluestar, Lionheart, and Spottedleaf trailing behind him. He anxiously whispered to the young tortishell medicine cat, "Is she going to live? What should we do?" Ignoring Firepaw's questions Spottedleaf merowed to the massive golden tom, "Lionheart! Can you please move this poor wretch to a dryer spot so I can get a good look at her?" without a word Lionheart picked up the bedraggled creature by the scruff and moved her closer to Bluestar at the base of the rocks. With a slight sniff Bluestar warily meowed, "she smells of the WindClan territory, maybe when she awakes she might be able to explain what happened. Return with her to camp for I fear it is not safe here so close to RiverClan."

**_Chapter 2_**

Weakly the she-cat opened her eyes and what magnificent eyes they were! Deep green and flecked with gold, they had always been her strongest feature and highly praised by her mother. Her mother! WindClan!

She feebly tried to get up but a tortishell she-cat gently pressed her back down. Retaliated from this strange cat she did her best to look fierce and hissed through clenched teeth, "Back off stranger! I warn you, I am a fierce warrior of WindClan!" "Where am I and who are you!" Still exhausted she collapsed again to the floor. "Shhh…you are safe do not worry, we will not harm you unless you give us cause. As for where you are, you are in my den on ThunderClan territory and I am Spottedleaf." "ThunderClan!" the she-cat spat. "Yes, now you must rest, it has been an exhausting day for you I'm sure."

A day later the she-cat emerged from Spottedleaf's den and followed her to the high rock where Bluestar had called a meeting. Looks of distrust and malice scorched the she-cat's heels as she made her way to the front of the crowd. She heard mixed murmurings throughout the crowd and a sandy colored apprentice whispered to her neighbor, "First kittypets and now outsiders!" The she-cat proudly took a seat next to Spottedleaf as she waited for her judgment.

"As you all should now by now, WindClan has been driven from their territory by ShadowClan which have now become a quickly rising threat. And now a WindClan warrior has washed up along our borders," the group of cats almost simultaneously glanced at the she-cat. Speaking directly to the newcomer Bluestar questioned "and what is your name outsider?" hesitantly the she-cat replied "um…my name is Earthpaw." "Hmmm…" Bluestar nodded as if with approval, "than Earthpaw you shall be, you are welcome to stay if you wish and join our clan for our clan is in great need of warriors and since it appears your clan has gone." Earthpaw considered the offer in her mind for awhile than gave a slight nod of acceptance. "Seeing as how you are still an apprentice I believe it would be best for you to continue your training, Runningwind would you so kindly take her on as your apprentice and teach her the ways of the ThunderClan?" "Yes!" meowed the tom then with a grin, "I hope she is a quick learner." As Earthpaw touched noses with her new mentor, she wondered what would become of her in her new clan and where WindClan was.


End file.
